A Dance of Death, for Love
by KatonRyu
Summary: For Absol Master's fanfic challenge. Two Scythers fight over a female, but is it even necessary?


**A/N This story is for the challenge made by Absol Master. It's a 991 word oneshot about the battle between two Scythers, containing the phrase 'wilted petals.' For Absol Master: As you'll see, the Pokemon in this story are sentient, and have emotions and feelings. Also, I have translated their speech. I've done this because Pokemon are clearly more than animals, and I'm fairly sure they are self-aware. If this is a problem, I advise you to stop reading. And finally, should you wonder where Shura's name comes from, it's from SoulCalibur IV, where she is a woman using dual katanas. It seemed a fitting name for a Scyther. Now then, enjoy, please review, thanks! **

**("...") is Pokemon speech.**

A Dance of Death, for Love

With a loud clang, the bladed arms of two Scythers clashed. These two were old rivals, fighting over the only female Scyther in their vicinity. One of them had a large scar over his chest, gained from a battle with the very same enemy he fought now. Still, he would never give up the fight. Giving up was not in his instincts. It had never been, and it never would.

The two fighting mantis-like creatures backed up and attacked again, using their speed and agility to whip up dust and cause the wilted petals of the nearby flowers to surround them, making their fight seem like a deadly ballet.

Scar knew that the fight had to end soon. Already he felt the weariness in his body. His opponent, known to Scar only as the Shredder, was in better shape and had stronger arms. And yet, Scar would not relent. He would never stop fighting, because he loved Shura more than anything else. Shura was the one Scar and Shredder were fighting over. They both knew that only one of them could be with her.

("Scar, your movements are slowing. If you're smart you will give up, or I might end up cutting you open again,") Shredder taunted.

Scar scoffed and replied, ("You will not defeat me again. Shura is not some object you can just take! You don't even care how she feels, do you?")

Scar knew he was right. Shredder had never even talked to Shura. He just leered at her from afar. Scar, on the other hand, spent nearly all his time with her. But in reality he had no clue how she felt about him, and in the end she might even want to be with Shredder after all. But at least she should get to decide about her own life, Scar figured as he took a battle stance once again.

("You are a fool, Scar. I let you live last time, but now I'm going to finish what I started.")

Scar didn't bother to reply, but instead attacked immediately.

XOX

A short distance from the fight, Shura was watching the two warriors fight. She sighed inwardly. She didn't want Scar and Shredder to fight over her, but when she had tried to tell Scar that before he went off to fight, he had just replied, ("I have to do this, more for you than for myself.")

She would step in and stop them if she could, but she knew that interfering now would not solve anything. They would just resume the battle some other day.

The truth was that Shura wasn't really interested in either of the fighters. She liked Scar as a friend and nothing more, and Shredder was just a scumbag.

Shura did have someone she loved, but he was far away, and Shura did not expect to see him again anytime soon. Still, she had vowed that she would not get involved with anyone because she would just think of that one Scyther instead. She knew it would not be fair to either party if she got involved with anyone else.

If only I told that to Scar before this battle began, she thought as she gazed at the slashing and blocking of the males. If I had told Scar about all this he wouldn't be there risking his life for me.

Shura rubbed her blades together in anxiety. If Scar got injured because of her she'd never be able to forgive herself. The last time Scar and Shredder fought had not been over her, but food. Scar had lost the fight and gained a new name. Shura couldn't even remember the name he had before that. Scyther males had a tendency to change their name every so often, mostly to reflect their personality or appearance. Females generally didn't change their names at all because they never saw the need to do so. Shura focused on the battle again, and she saw that it had taken a turn for the worst.

XOX

Scar knew he was in trouble. His left arm hung limp and blood dripped down his blade. Shredder could finish him off at any moment now. Gathering his strength and fighting off the pain, Scar raised his injured left arm. He fired his wings and dashed at Shredder, determined to end the fight.

Shredder just grinned and charged as well. At the last possible second, Scar ducked and swung his right blade. The scythe cut over Shredder's left eye and caused him to bellow in pain and frustration. Seeing a chance, Scar moved to Shredder's left side and attacked him.

Shredder fought back briefly, before admitting to himself that with his left eye filled with blood he couldn't win. He backed down and said, ("You win. I'm not wasting my life here. But be prepared for next time. I will never, _never_ let you have her. She is mine.")

With that, he turned around and flew off. Scar looked after him. From the corner of his eye he saw Shura approaching.

("Scar! Are you alright?") Shura asked anxiously.

Scar was still panting and bleeding from his arm, but he smiled. ("I am now. Finally it's over. Shura…will you be with me? I…I love you,") he said, turning a darker shade of green as he blushed.

Shura looked at him sadly. ("I'm sorry, Scar…You mean a lot to me and I appreciate it that you're always there for me, but I already I have someone I love…I can't be with you,") she said softly.

Scar took a step back. ("I see…")

Shura turned her head away and said, ("I want to be your friend, Scar, but we can't be more.")

Scar sank to his knees, but he said, ("I understand...Just know that I will always love you, no matter what.")

Neither spoke after that. Scar got up and walked away, and Shura stayed behind. She sighed and hoped that Scar would forgive her.


End file.
